


Wager

by tenshi6



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of a Highschool!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel takes a bet to make Hikaru come to the party at night, and he is determined to succeed but things will turn out unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's me again! I've just seen Star Trek Into Darkness and it pulled me right back into the whole fandom again so I remembered there is so few Sulu/Chekov ficlet out there and I just had to write one. Please forgive for any mistakes, English isn't my native language and I've only checked the story once, wanting to upload it as soon as possible. Anyway, here it is, please let me know what you think about it! And be nice!

Pavel had made a bet and he wouldn't lose it. Not because if he had lost it he would have owed three friends a treat of 2 rounds in the bar but because he was so confident to do it. He was making Hikaru come to the party that night. It's been ages since Hikaru hung out with them and it really made Pavel frustrated. At first. But now he was worried, because he was afraid he might had done something bad and that was the reason Hikaru was spending as little time with him as possible which was pretty difficult, since they were sharing a room in the dormitory. Anyway, he promised their friends he would go to the party with Hikaru and he was determined to do so.

"Hi!" He greeted him with a smile as he stepped in, glad to find him there.

"Hi." Hikaru greeted, not even looking up. He was lying on his bed, books lying in front of him everywhere while he was taking quick notes, his forehead slightly wrinkled as he was concentrating. Sometimes he grabbed his PADD lying on top of a book and read something on it, then put it back again.

Pavel walked to his own bed and sat down then changed his mind and stood up, walking to his closet to grab some clothes. He was gazing at the clothes for several minutes when he finally picked one and walked back to sit on his bed again.

"If there's anything you want to say, go on." Hikaru said with a sigh as he had gotten tired of Pavel's ludicrous actions. It was pretty obvious he wanted something.

"There's a party tonight. I'd like you to come with me." Pavel said at last, not being sure if he was getting anywhere with it – he had had this kind of conversation almost every time with Sulu and the answer was always 'no' -, but it was as good a start as anything else.

"I have to study." There it came, the lame excuse.

"You haven't hung out with us for ages. You can study tomorrow." He tried to persuade him but the other only shook his head.

"I really have to finish this as soon as possible."

"Oh, com'n, man." Pavel insisted and stood up, squatting beside Sulu's bed, leaning on his elbows on the bed. "I'm sure you've already studied enough for now." He stated, eyeing his notes.

"I'm not really in the mood for partying, Pavel." Hikaru admitted.

"Why not? It would be fun!" Pavel tried to encourage him but it was useless so he went silent for a while when an idea popped up in his mind. He snatched Hikaru's PADD with on quick movement, standing up.

"Give it back." Hikaru sat up and sent him a warning glare. Well, at least he finally looked at him and even moved.

"I'll give it back if you come with me tonight." Pavel grinned. Hikaru sighed annoyed and stood up also, reaching for it but Pavel was quicker and hid it behind his back.

"You'll pay for it if you break it." Hikaru warned him.

"Well then, you should just leave me alone and get changed already." Pavel grinned again but backed a bit as Hikaru approached him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just give it back already!" He demanded but Pavel shook his head, giving him a cheeky smirk. At the next moment, Hikaru was right in front of him, grabbing his arm, trying to get it back. Pavel dropped the PADD quickly onto his bed and pushed Hikaru backwards. Hikaru stumbled back a few steps but pulled Pavel with him as he was still gripping his arms tightly.

"Don't be such a child." Hikaru groaned annoyed.

"I tried asking nice." Pavel reminded him seriously then grinned again. "Com'n, it's just this one night. Come to the party."

"I don't want to." Hikaru stated, as they were still gripping each other firmly.

"Then I'll drag you there."

"Oh, please, you're not strong enough for that." Hikaru almost chuckled and Pavel sent him a glare. Now it was his turn to get annoyed.

"We'll see that." He threatened and moved forward, trying to make him trip but Hikaru was quicker and moved from his way. With a twist of his hands, Pavel fell to the floor, panting. It pretty hurt.

"See? I won. Now leave me alone." Hikaru grinned and since Pavel didn't say a word he loosened his grip which was a big mistake because Pavel had no intentions of giving up this easily. He really didn't understand why Hikaru wouldn't want to hang out with him. He couldn't recall anything he might have done wrong so why was Hikaru practically avoiding him? Also, he didn't understand himself for wanting Hikaru's presence this badly.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed Hikaru's arm with one hand while trying to punch him with the other but Hikaru dodged his attack and they started wrestling, half playfully, half seriously, even they couldn't decide which one it was.

At one point, Pavel's back of knees hit Sulu's bed and he fell onto it, with Hikaru on top of him. It was probably the most awkward moment with Hikaru in their entire lifetime. Pavel, lying on his back on the bed, his feet still on the floor while his hands were being pinned down by Hikaru, who was lying on top of him, their foreheads and noses practically touching each other.

They froze in shock, neither of them daring to move as they stared at the other with wide eyes. Then suddenly, Hikaru leant a bit forward and Pavel's heart literally skipped a beat, because of the thought of being kissed by Hikaru. However, that never happened since Hikaru stopped at the last second, his lips almost touching. Almost. He pulled back and was about to stand up, when Pavel realised his hands were free now as Hikaru was supporting himself on the bed and without a second thought he grabbed Hikaru's collar and pulled him down, crashing their lips roughly.

Their teeth crashed against each other and it was unpleasant but they parted their lips immediately, their tongues touching to dance madly together while Hikaru was trying to position himself on top of Pavel, cupping his face between his hands while Pavel was still clutching on his collar, pulling him even closer. They deepened he kiss, kissing each other passionately until the need of oxygen became essential and they had to break apart.

They panted for air for a few seconds, and then Hikaru was the first to speak. "I'm-I'm sorry." He mumbled as he sat up, still being on top of Pavel who leant on his elbows to support himself as he leant forward a bit.

"Do you?" He asked with a frown. "Because I don't."

Hikaru's jaw almost dropped in disbelief. "Are you joking, right?"

There was another long silence until Pavel broke it with a hurt snort. "O-kay, just consider this never happened, I was mistaken." He moved as Hikaru moved away from him to sit on the bed.

"Wait!" Hikaru grabbed his arm when he stood up, forcing him to look back. "I don't want to consider it never happened." He admitted finally and Pavel couldn't help a small smile appearing on his face.

"Good. Because that was pretty good and I'd love to do it again." He grinned and Hikaru grinned back.

"We can continue right now." He offered and Pavel found it really hard to fight against the soft pull.

He grinned and climbed into Hikaru's lap with a shy grin, leaning forward to kiss him again. He didn't know why he was doing it. He didn't understand himself. The only thing he knew that he wanted Hikaru, now. And judging by his actions, he wanted him, too. So, there was nothing to worry about for now, he wouldn't want to ruin the mood by asking some silly question.

He snaked a hand to rest on Hikaru's nape, pulling him closer while Hikaru wrapped his arms around his slim body, their clothed chest pressing together. It was incredible how amazing it felt. Pushing his weight against Hikaru, he made him lie on his back and Pavel moved his lips from his mouth to his neck, sucking the skin playfully while Hikaru was busy unzipping their uniforms. Pavel pulled back to take off his outer garments then pull his shirt over his head, revealing his frim chest. Meanwhile, Hikaru was doing the same, freeing himself from all the unnecessary clothes. When they were finished, Pavel leant forward to kiss him again and Hikaru grabbed his shoulders, rolling him onto his back so he was practically straddling him. Not that Pavel really minded it.

They both gasped in pleasure as their naked chests finally met and they smiled at each other shyly then Hikaru pressed a soft kiss against Pavel's lips. It was short and sweet but enough for Pavel's arousal to twitch in need and his trousers had never felt this tight before. Lucky for him, Hikaru was well aware of it since his own clothes felt incredibly tight and he moved downwards, freeing Pavel from all his remaining clothes to his greatest relief then getting rid of his own clothes in haste.

Hikaru lied beside Pavel, being on his side as he pulled the Russian against his hot body, their naked skins pressing against each other, pulling a moan from both guys. He slid a hand between their bodies and took Pavel's rock hard erection in hand, starting stroking it while Pavel did the same with Hikaru.

"Oh, fuck!" Pavel moaned loudly, burying his face into the crook where Hikaru's neck and shoulder met.

Hikaru didn't say a word only grinned and moved his fist faster, earning muffled moans and gasps from the other while his movements became slightly unsteady due to his approaching orgasm. His body went numb and with a loud cry he finally came into Hikaru's waiting hand, panting for air.

He felt pretty exhausted but continued stroking Hikaru firmly, trying to push him over the edge, wanting to hear him crying out just as he had done not even a minute ago. He didn't need to wait long and Hikaru came, too, his seeds spilling all over Pavel's fist.

They fell onto their backs, panting heavily and for several minutes, only their loud breaths could be heard in the room's silence.

"Wow." Pavel broke the peaceful silence finally, grinning like an idiot. "This was pretty amazing."

Hikaru grinned back at him and leant forward, giving him a quick kiss. "You still want to go to the party?"

Pavel gave it a second thought then smiled. "Not if you have better plans." He stated with a slight challenge in his tone, knowing exactly that Hikaru would never back down from a challenge.

"Of course I have." He admitted with a mysterious smirk which didn't promise Pavel anything good but hell, he cared less.

"You'll have to loan me some money." Pavel said as he popped onto his elbows, while speaking his lips almost touching Hikaru's.

"Why?" Hikaru frowned, not understanding the sudden change of topic.

"I've just lost a bet." Pavel admitted with a pout but before Hikaru could ask him for further details he pushed his lips against his, kissing him lustfully while he pulled him back on top of himself. He knew this night would be worth losing some stupid bet.


End file.
